Hidden Love
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: Tumnus quiere a Lucy, y Lucy también le quiere, sólo hay un problema. Ella es una humano y él un fauno. one shot


Los copos de nieve caían precipitadamente sobre las tierras de Narnia.

Lejos del castillo donde los cuatro príncipes vivían, había una pequeña casa donde vivía un fauno, un fauno cuyo corazón estaba custodiado por una dulce chica con los más dulces ojos jamás vistos, el único detalle era que esa chica no lo sabía.

La dulce chica en cuestión era una de las gobernantes de Narnia, su primera amiga: Lucy Pevensie. Ahora ella cumpliría dieciocho años, era la edad propicia para conseguir un buen matrimonio, con algún príncipe de tierras lejanas.

Ella vivía en otro mundo, en el mundo de los humanos, jamás conocido por el ni por algún habitante de Narnia, solo los reyes y las reinas sabían que había en aquel misterioso lugar.

-¡Señor Tumnus!-gritó una vocecita conocida por el fauno.

-Señorita Lucy…¿cómo ha estado?

-muy bien, gracias…¿y tu?

-también…¿gusta una taza de té?

-si, gracias…

Lucy pasó a la pequeña casa del fauno, y se dirigió a una silla desocupada.

-Señor Tumnus, como sabrá haré una fiesta, bueno más bien Susan la hará por causa de mi cumpleaños

-si, había escuchado algo de ellos señorita Lucy

-quería saber si tu-Lucy se detuvo unos momentos-si a usted le gustaría asistir a esta

-pero señorita Lucy, en la misma usted bailara con posibles candidatos a ser su marido…¿no es así?

-si, asi lo es-Lucy suspiró, odiaba todo aquello, a penas cumpliría dieciocho y sus tres hermanos ya la querían casar-pero yo no deseo bailar con nadie-quería decir la siguiente parte de la oración pero se contuvo-Susan está a punto de casarse con Caspian, y yo no creo que yo este llista para dar ese salto…

Tumnus llevó el té y se sentó en la silla libre a un lado de ella.

-y se que si tu estas en la fiesta será todo más llevadero…tienes que ir Tumnus-dijo casi rogándole

Tumnus sonrió a su amiga.

-entonces iré, si usted me lo ordena, no puedo desobedecer una orden…-Lucy sonrió y tomó un sorbo al té.

El castillo estaba repleto de toda la gente de todos los pueblos de Narnia, principes bajaban de sus carruajes esperando desposar a la menor de las reinas.

-¿Lucy?-alguien tocaba en su recamara

-¿Qué quieres Susan?

-la fiesta esta a punto de comenzar…-abrió la puerta-¡Lucy! ¿por qué no te has cambiado'-Lucy vestía aún su ropa de horas antes cuando había salido a pasear.

-no me había dado cuenta, en unos momentos bajo

-esta bien…-Susan dejó la recamara de su hermana, sabía que algo la tenía en mal estado, pero no sabía exactamente que era.

Lucy se vestía, sabía cómo comportarse, que decir, y que hacer en todo tipo de situaciones, excepto en la que ahora estaba. Sentía desde no sabía cuando unos sentimientos muy cofusos cuando veía los ojso castaños del Señor Tumnus, sabía ue en definitiva no era amistad…y lo sabía desde hacía más de cuatro años, justo cuando comenzó a entrar a la adolescencia.

Recordaba que cuando tenía quince años realmente no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, los nervios no los podía controlar y siempre se sonrojaba cuando el estaba presente, casi no le dirigía la palabra por temor a decir alguna estupidez; hasta llegar el punto donde él estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, preguntando si estaba enferma o algo grave le pasaba y le había tocado su maño en señal de preocupación, ella la quito inmediatamente y sólo murmuro un ligero "no". Después de aquel día logró manejarse a sí misma para ser la misma Lucy de siempre haciendo que su amigo fauno dejase de preocuparse, ella le dijo que sólo había sido algo extraño pero que había pasado aunque sabía que no era cierto, aún a sus dieciocho años le era difícil hablar con él pero lograba arreglárselas para no sonrojarse, y formular oraciones.

Se cambió de ropa bajo estos pensamientos.

Vestida por un vestido azul celeste y una cadena de oro, dejando su cabello suelto perfectamente acomodado donde se le formaban unos rizos al final de estos, se puso la ligera corona y caminó hacia su fiesta. Tenía temor bajar por la escalinata y ver que en su mayoría eran hombres de su edad o un poco más grandes. Suspiro profundamente y el mundo la recibió en aplausos, Susan estaba con Caspian, Edmund platicando con alguna soltera y Peter tratando de librarse de ellas.

Bajo por la misma, y sonrió a la gente que estaba allí. Un chico le ofreció su mano para un baile. Ella aceptó.

Sinceramente Lucy no era de ese tipo de chicas que se la pasaban todo el día cotilleando sobre las nuevas modas, o los hombres. Si, era completamente distinta. Ella buscaba con la mirada a "su" fauno, todavía no llegaba y presumía que tal vez no llegaría.

Terminó la pieza y ella fue con sus hermanos y su próximo a ser cuñado.

-¿te la estas pasando bien Lucy?

-muy bien gracias, Susan…es una gran fiesta

-pense que no eras de fiestas

-no, no lo soy Caspian, pero esta es en mi honor…-sonrió-ahora si me permiten...-Lucy se alejó de ellos dos, y fue felicitada por muchas personas a su paso.

Fue al exacto mismo balcón donde Tumnus y ella habían platicado años atrás.

-Señorita Lucy-dijo alguien tras ella

Lucy volteó a verle, tenía tantas ganas de caminar y abrazarlo, pero no debía hacerlo.

-Señor Tumnus, supuse que no vendría

-usted me dijo que viniera, no puedo desobedecer una orden…

Lucy le vió con distintos ojos, sólo por eso había ido, no por otra razón-volteó al balcon a ver las tierras de Narnia y esconder un poco sus ojos llorosos, Tumnus no sabía que decir ni que hacer, a penas se estaba familiarizando con controlar sus sentimientos cuando estaba frente a ella

-perdone usted alteza…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Lucy volteó a verle, llevaba una bufanda verde (la de ocaciones especiales) y sus ojos; gruño y se alejó de él.

¿Cómo no sabía porque le había invitado a la fiesta? Era sumamente obvio, es decir, para ella lo era ¿Cómo era que un fauno como el no lo veía?

Terminó llorando alejada de su fiesta en un baño Sentada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas y abrazándolas con sus brazos. Ella sabía cómo llorar en silencio, sin sollozar. ¿Cómo se había logrado enamorar de él? ¿Por qué justamente él? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero tal vez ese era lo que la hacía seguir enamorada de el fauno, no saber nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño, seguramente era un invitado esperando entrar allí.

Se secó las lagrimas de golpe y se lavó la cara con agua helada. Hasta estar segura que no había rastro de que había llorado, abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba él, viéndola.

-señorita Lucy

-no deseo hablar fauno-era dura con sus palabras pero no quería terminar herida-puedes disfrutar de la fiesta

Lucy se alejó de él y se encaminó a la fiesta

-Lucy ¿Dónde estabas?

-en el baño…Susan…

Un chico le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó, no quería estar triste el día de su cumpleaños. Bailó hasta el cansancio.

-disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con ella?-dijo el fauno al chico con el que platicaba

-claro

-en privado

El chico se retiró y Lucy y Tumnus caminaron hacia un lugar más privado.

-señorita Lucy-comenzó a hablar, ella no quería escucharle pero le era difícil-lamento haber dicho o hecho lo que dije o hice…le pido de todo corazón mis disculpas

-disculpas aceptadas…Señor Tumnus…-dijo friamente

-pero…si me pudiera aclarar que hice o dije para ponerla en ese estado, mis disculpas podrían cambiar…a unas más adecuadas

-¿Que, qué hizo?

-si me lo podría decir

-le diré que yo no le ordene que viniera, si usted creyó que era una orden…es muy su problema

-¿no era una orden?

-no, yo deseaba que usted viniera, no como una orden…si no de amigo a amigo, no de reina a fauno…

Tumnus suspiró, ella lo había invitado por que quería estuviera con ella. No por que era obligatorio asistir al cumpleaños de una reina.

-pues ahora mis disculpas son aún más profundas, pues yo creía que me lo ordenaba…

-¿Cómo se lo ordenaré? Si usted es mi amigo…

Tumnus sonrió melancólicamente. Sólo era su amigo, y nada más que eso.

-¿gusta bailar señorita Lucy?

-¿usted sabe bailar?

-claro que sí…-Tumnus le ofreció su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

A los ojos de sus hermanos, mientras Lucy bailaba con el fauno Tumnus, era justo el momento en que se divertía, durante toda la fiesta jamás había estado tan feliz.

La fiesta llegó a su fin. Todos se despidieron de la reina y viajaron a sus tierras.

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus regalos. Aun a sus dieciocho años le fascinaba recibirlos. Muchos regalaron valiosas joyas, otros tantos regalaban cosas de sus tierras. Pero había un o en especial que le fascinó. La tarjeta sólo decía "a mi muy querida amiga" Era un juego de té, pintado a mano. Lucy sonrió, sin dejar escrito de quien era, ella sabía a la perfección.

-Lucy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡claro Susan! ¿qué me querías decir?

-necesito hablar contigo…-Lucy caminó junto a su hermana rumbo a la sala de conferencias.

-ahora si, dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?-Lucy se sentó en su silla

-Lucy…Peter, Ed y yo te estuvimos observando en la fiesta…y es decir, un ciego podría verlo…

-Susan no le des tantos rodeos al asunto

-¿te gusta el fauno Tumnus?

Lucy enrojeció completamente y trato de encubrirlo tosiendo.

-¿Lucy?

-si…y mucho…-dijo finalmente

-pero Lucy, es un fauno, y tu eres una humano, ¿comprendes?

-lo se Susan…pero ¿qué sentiste cuando te enamoraste de Caspian aún sabiendo que el era el rey de Narnia…?

-es disinto Lucy, el es un humano, no había problema

-entonces no deseo ser reina de Narnia…

-Lucy, no hagas nada…no sabes si el fauno Tumnus siente lo mismo que tú.

-pero ¿y si lo siente?

-no puedes dejar tus responsabilidades como Reina de Narnia.

-¿por qué me tenía que enamorar de él Susan?

-al corazón no se le manda Lucy y bien lo sabes….

-¡agh! a veces odio que tengas la razón…-Susan sonrió benévolamente, y dejó a Lucy pensar todo lo dicho anteriormente.

¿Y si dejaba el trono? Pero no estaba segura si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos…Debía de hablar con él de una vez por todas.

Salió del castillo bajo la mirada de mucha gente que trabajaba en este. El frio, la nieve y la ventisca no ayudaban mucho a buscar a Tumnus, pero ella se sabía el camino a su casa hasta con ojos cerrados. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Tumnus hasta el cansancio y no podía seguir gritándolo.

-¿esta bien señorita Lucy?-dijo el Señor Tumnus con una taza de té en sus manos.

-¿Tumnus?-dijo viéndolo, el se sorprendió que no usará el "señor" pero se lo atribuía lo que había pasado

-¿se siente mejor?

-si…pero ¿qué me paso?

-cayó desmayada en la nieve señorita…si no hubiese pasado yo, con seguridad habría muerto…-Tumnus le extendió su taza de té y Lucy la tomó encantada-esto le ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas, avise al castillo…sus hermanos no han de tardar en llegar

-¡oh! Que bueno…

-y ¿por qué gritaba mi nombre señorita Lucy?

Lucy se sonrojo

-sólo quería hablar con usted

-dígame

-pues…verá…desde hace unos años, lo he estado viendo distinto-Tumnus no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos chispeantes de su amiga-he estado teniendo extraña clase de sentimientos

Tumnus saltó al escuchar esto ¿Lucy lo quería?

-¿sentimientos, señorita Lucy? ¿qué clase de ellos?

Lucy ya no podía seguir hablando, la timidez era su escudo en ese instante, asi pues Tumnus siguió hablando

-si esos sentimientos son los que yo creo señorita Lucy…nada me haría-se detuvo unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-más feliz y más triste al mismo tiempo…

-¿por qué seria eso Señor Tumnus?

-por que si usde siente esa clase de sentimientos, quiere decir que no soy el único señorita Lucy-La chica sonrió, Tumnus la quería también-pero al mismo tiempo me haría triste pues, no podríamos estar juntos

Tumnus se sentó a su lado

-¿y por qué no Señor Tumnus?

-por que soy un fauno, y usted…una hija de Eva y la reina de Narnia…-Lucy no lo dejó terminar y le besó lentamente los labios al fauno.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó con su amigo.

-no se preocupe…todo estará bien entre nosotros señorita Lucy.

Tocaron a la puerta

-¡Lucy!-gritó Susan al verla tomando una taza de té, con muchas cobijas encima de ella y abrazándola.

-¿estas bien Lu?

-me siento mejor, gracias Peter…

-¿segura?-dijo Ed

-si, de maravilla…

-¿crees que puedas caminar?

-si, es lo más seguro, sólo me desmaye…

-los desmayos en Narnia son muy distintos a los de su mundo señorita Lucy…

Lucy sonrió. Y se levantó de la cama, asegurando que podía caminar

-¿ven? Se los dije…

-pero aún así no nos podemos arriesgar Lu-dijo Peter-hemos traido un carruaje para llevarte al castillo.

-pero a mi me gusta caminar

-lo harás después Lucy-insistió Susan-ahora vamos, sube al carruaje

Lucy subió al carruaje aun quejandose de tener que hacerlo. La trataban como si tuviese ocho, y no era así.

-Susan ¿puedo decirte algo?-dijo viendo que Peter montaba su caballo al igual que Edmund.

-dime…

-siente lo mismo que yo Susan…¡no quepo en tanta felicidad!

-¿siente lo mismo?

Lucy asintió.

-pero dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú….y creo que tienes razón mi deer es ser reina de Narnia…no puedo declinar, a parte me fascina serlo- aunque en sus labios siempre estaría su primer beso, con la persona a la que le había entregado su corazón

Susan sonrió..


End file.
